


A Day around the Blizzard World

by Madance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzard World fun!, But not right now, Cute things, F/F, I love this ship, I will add this chapter to it when the time comes!, Overlord trip around the park, Snaxxramas food, Tiny dva, also, canon in my "Heavenly beings" Story, love all around, obviously, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madance/pseuds/Madance
Summary: Moira and Angela spend some very needed time having fun around the Blizzard World, feeling their love all around them.It's canon to my "Heavenly beings" Storyline, when the time arrives in the story, I will add this chapter to it.





	A Day around the Blizzard World

“Oh Moira, don’t be such a sour bunny. It was just a game, you know!” Angela giggled and hugged her girlfriend. “The kid was pretty happy, so what’s the harm in it, right?”

The redhead grumbled. “Well, you would not be thinking like that if it was you the one who was completely _humiliated_ by a seven year old in a simple game.”

The said seven year old was too busy laughing across the room, trading her many and many tickets won at the arcade machines for a bicycle, while her parents were applauding her abnormally outstanding video game skills. She was shouting to all around her that she won ‘because she is a real _DIVA_ ’, and things related to that, which made Moira even more annoyed.

“Besides, I lost to her too, and I’m not complaining” Angela said while they both walked away from the Starcraft theme area of the park.

“Oh, don’t give me that, Angela, you were pretty annoyed too when she used that special move and killed your darling Tyrael.” Moira said and evaded a little slap at her shoulder. “Ah! Missed me, _lass_!”

“Ugh! You can be quite insufferable, you know?” Angela sighed and hugged Moira’s arm. “Well, now I need to grab something to eat, lets go get some Snaxxramas’s vegan burgers.”

Moira smirked to herself. Going to the famed Blizzard world wasn't a bad idea indeed. They both really were enjoying it to the fullest. She was truly impressed with the care they put into making every single attraction memorable, and both of her arms were full of miscellaneous memorabilia that her and Angela wished to bring home. She was particularly fond of her statue of Sir Uther Lightbringer and his impressive armor, in all his glory, while her girlfriend insisted to acquire one statue of the Angel Tyrael. Why, she had _no idea_ besides Angela answer that she liked him.

 _‘If it was a female looking Angel, I wouldn’t complain in the slightest...’_ Moira silently thought, and quickly dismissed it as soon as it came. They could wait until they reached their hotel room, then they would have all the time to take care of that.

They arrived at the snack bar, the famous “Snaxxramas”, a wonderful play of Naxxramas, without any of it’s underlining curses, of course, if the review she read online about it was to be trusted. It had quite the assortment of non-alcoholic beverages like sodas and juices, also had a whole selection of burgers, which could be vegan or not. Considering how much she has grown to love vegan and _kosher_ food since she moved to Switzerland, she would ask for a vegan burger without even blinking her eyes.

Angela turned to her and pointed to a empty table behind them. “Could you please get us a seat, my _Ahuvati_ and I will get us our food. Do you want a vegan burger and a iced tea?”

“Actually, change the iced tea for a soda, any flavor will do, _Macushla_.” The redhead answered, winking at her girlfriend.

Angela kissed her on the lips and walked to the line. She knew how the blonde could get turned on by the use of her primary language, Gaelic, as much as how much herself always got with her use of Hebrew. It was a mutual victory when both of them could use it so freely, and no one would complain at all.

After a few minutes, Angela was back at the table, carrying a pair of identical vegan burgers and one Pepsi Cola and her own Iced Tea. She settled it on the table and took her seat by Moira’s side, who wasted no time in opening her own beverage and taking a sip.

“How can you drink this stuff? It’s so... Disgusting” The blonde made a face and cringed when her girlfriend laughed at her. “Stop doing that! I’m not kissing you until you lose that awful taste from your lips.”

“Oh common, my darling. You know it isn't that bad, besides, it’s way better than to drink those energy drinks you have all over your farm.”

Angela scoffed and crossed her arms. “Well, at least it is useful to keep me awake at night and let me work!”

“Is that so?” The redhead kissed Angela’s neck, making her shiver from head to toe. “And here I thought I was the only thing keeping you up at night. Now I’m jealous.”

They both traded looks and laughed at their own badly made joke, turning their attention to their burgers. It was wonderful to share this with someone you love.

\---

After they gone to the ‘Flight to Duskwood’ and took their pictures with the actors dressed up as the characters, they were ready to explore another part of the park, so they booked the ‘Overlord sightseeing’, which allowed them to see the entire park from a privileged point of view.

The vision was magnificent. All of those attractions, laying in display to them, while they were left with the feel of being inside one of the many strange aliens from the Starcraft series. Moira never was much of a gamer, but she did dabbled in it enough to know that those things were supposed to be mysterious and scary. However, to her, and to her girlfriend, they were as cute as they could get.

Maybe it was all the hand-holding and kisses they were doing while at it.

“Angela, look! We can see the parade from here!” Moira pointed to the oddly shaped glass. “Tomorrow, we can see it close!”

The blonde didn’t answer her. Moira frowned and turned to look at her. She gasped when she noticed that her girlfriend was looking even prettier under the strange lights the Overlord ride would cover the passengers from time to time. She looked as beautiful as the day they met for the first time.

“Moira. I love you, you know?” She whispered in awe. “Thank you so much for this vacation.”

The redhead chuckled and smiled brightly. “I love you too, my Angela. Thank you for being so patient with me. I want to do this kind of thing as much as we can.”

Angela pressed her lips gently against her girlfriend, who promptly gave any control of the kiss to the blonde. They let their tongues dance and their lips mold against each other, drawing moans and wet sounds of passion every time they moved closer. After she heard a loud ‘cough’ around them, they had to reluctantly to back away from each other. When they did, they noticed that everyone around them were red from the tip of their ears to their necks, so it was safe to assume that they would have gone further if they weren't stopped.

“When we land, we are going to the hotel. I need you so much.” Moira heard herself whisper those words, her body own needs taking over her logic. “You really know how to work me up, my love.”

Smiling a very perverted smile, Angela whispered huskily. “If you think that now, imagine what will you do after I _show you_ what new _gifts_ I bought for you.”

“You bought me things?” Moira curiously raised an eyebrow. “When?”

“When you were too busy being defeated by a kid, I was buying online a very important thing we could use in bed. It’s already at the hotel and _I cannot wait to use it on you_.” Angela’s nails scratched Moira’s exposed neck. “You will love it as much as I.”

Shivering from head to toe, the redhead smiled gently. “Oh, my Angel, you know me too well.”

The trip to the Blizzard World was one that none of them would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, some quick dictionary notes:
> 
> Ahuvati(Hebrew) = My beloved  
> Macushla(Gaelic) = My darling  
> Lass(Irish) = Girl  
> Kosher = Dietary restrictions made by Jews


End file.
